


Wildfire

by GrayMerrit



Series: Oh man. [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Happy Ending, Hospital, Loki is a soft boi, Mentions of Rape, Reader Insert, Sad times, natasha is ready to kill, steve is a soft boi, thor is a soft boi, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 17:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16392278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayMerrit/pseuds/GrayMerrit
Summary: for a brief moment, you lost the flame that kept you going





	Wildfire

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Mentions of rape and/or violence. If you are bothered by such themes, please do not read. While it is nothing super graphic, I do not wish to cause anyone to be uncomfortable.

You were strong, fiery, always ready for the day. You had a smile on your face and you were always prepared for whatever the universe threw at you. The loss of your family in a house fire took a toll on you, of course, but you bounced back with the belief that they wouldn’t want you to wallow in grief for too long. You lived life to the fullest, and you made sure that everyone around you also experienced the joy that radiated from you. When it came to missions, you adapted. You were serious, smart, calculating. A force to be reckoned with. The team loved having you onboard. You were a very welcomed addition to the family. Tony had basically adopted you as his daughter, while Steve and Bucky claimed you as their little sister. You liked reading books with Bruce and training with Natasha and Clint. You liked cooking with Wanda and Vision, teaching Thor how to play video games without crushing the controllers. You loved sitting out on the rooftop of the tower with Loki at night in a comfortable silence, the both of you gazing up at the stars. Your life had changed for the better since joining the Avengers, and you felt as though nothing could tear you down. 

Maybe that’s why lying there in that hospital bed seemed to hurt more than the physical pain that screamed through your body. You were broken, empty, weak. You kept your eyes casted up towards the ceiling. The questions from police and nurses fell on deaf ears. Mentally, you were just gone. It wasn’t until you were Steve shouting down the hall that you finally looked towards the door into your little room. Within seconds, Steve and Bucky were at the threshold. Both were out of breath, eyes wide, faces paling at the sight of you. Tony, Natasha, and Bruce followed after them into the room you were set up in. No one said anything for a long while. 

“I can literally rip the blood out of a person’s body and leave them as a pile of dust,” Your voice was rough, hoarse, throat raw from screaming and crying, “Yet I couldn’t find the strength to get him off of me, to get any of them off of me. How pathetic is that?” Tears welled up in the corners of your eyes. You had frozen in that moment. You became weak and opened yourself up to be attacked, harassed, violated, by strange men in an alley. How many were there again? Two? Maybe three. You couldn’t remember anymore. All you knew was that it felt like years. Your lower body ached anytime you tried to move. There were cuts and bruises all along your thighs, stomach, chest, and arms. You had wanted to die so many times. 

“Don’t say shit like that, you know it’s not true.” Natasha was the first to finally speak up. There was something in her green eyes you couldn’t quite place. It took you a moment to realize it was burning rage. The look of a woman trained and ready to kill. It was a look that mirrored itself within each of their eyes. Even Steve, the big dork with those soft baby blues, had his lips pressed into a thin line and his fists curled up at his sides. He would do anything and everything to make sure that whoever did this to you would pay, one way or another. You didn’t bother saying anything else after that, no matter how hard they tried to coax more out of you. Natasha and Bruce left to see the doctors about any DNA that Bruce could use to track down the men who harmed you. You took a moment to glance through the window in your room. A flash of green ran its way up Bruce’s neck for a quick second. You knew that the doctors wouldn’t waste any time on giving them what they asked for if it meant avoiding the rampage of the Hulk. Tony held onto your hand for a while, saying nothing, only stroking your skin with his thumb until you told him to go back to the tower, that you’ll be fine. He had opened his mouth to say something when a loud crash echoed down the halls of the hospital. 

“Where is she?! Where do you hold her?” Your heart skipped a beat at the frantic calling of Loki, Thor’s voice booming your name like thunder within the building. Eyes closing, you simply decided to wait for the brothers to find their way to your room. Of course, they did, but it took a good few moments longer than necessary seeing as Thor was causing quite a ruckus. The moment Loki laid eyes on you, you wanted to curl up and hide away from his softening gaze. You didn’t want him to see you so weak and fragile, so broken. You were supposed to be all snarky comments and teasing gestures. Slim, cool fingers wove themselves into your tangled hair, and your eyes sought the emerald irises of the God of Mischief. His eyes were watery, as were Thor’s, who stood behind his slightly shorter brother. The Princes of Asgard had a special place in your heart. Thor had come across you after the fire took your parents. You were so sad and angry. It had been Thor who recommended that you not drown yourself in grief, that your family wouldn’t want that. It was Loki that ignited something in your heart that kept you strong. To have them see you in such a state only brought on the same sadness and anger that you hadn’t felt in so long. 

“Do not cry, you will survive this, just as you have done before.” Thor’s words washed away the shame you felt, but it was Loki’s soft gaze that gave you the strength to sit up and slip your arms around his neck, pulling his lean form against you. Loki made you feel safe, he didn’t treat you like you were dangerous when you first arrived. He was intrigued by you. Needless to say, the both of you had developed silent feelings for one another. Feelings that neither had ever mentioned. Though, you suppose it was quite obvious now, considering you latched onto him like he was the only anchor that could keep you grounded and steady. 

“You are safe now, I promise,” He whispered into your ear, fingers carefully combing through your hair. For the first time that night, you felt the flame you feared had been distinguished, light up again like a blazing wildfire.


End file.
